


A Maiden's Heart

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship I think, M/M, Maid Cafe, everyone loves Kise, just fluff, rare pairs, sempai-kohai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaijou's Men's Basketball Club runs a Maid Cafe...<br/>All are fired up except one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Maiden's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a long fic. I hope you like it :>  
> Kiyoshi and Kise are both #7, but that's just an excuse ^^; cuz I ship all with Kise (almost)  
> Gomen if the characters seem out of character....I tried, I swear ^^;  
> Long fic ahead...  
> Happy reading!

"Okay,everyone..." Kasamatsu says as he gathers his teammates before the guys hit the showers.

"You know that the school festival is up, so I’m expecting you guys to give it your all for our team. You all know the drill and what’s at stake,right?" His team suddenly exerts a fiery aura...that of passion and determination

"That and we’re done! Be here tomorrow at 6 in the morning. The earlier the better so we can prepare. Let’s go!"

The team exclaims "Ou!!!" and the display of energy leaves a smile in their faces. All except one.

 

"Kise,what’s wrong?" Moriyama asks

 "N..nothing! Ahaha..." the blonde says as he tries his best to not look bothered. Oh indeed he is. Kise couldn’t keep his excitement but he is indeed worried for tomorrow’s activity.

 

 "One last thing," Kasamatsu adds before everyone is completely gone "do not forget to invite your family and friends over! We’ll be needing all of them to come to our cafe."

 

And at that Kise gets drained of color.

 

 

He’s not against the whole idea actually. So what, they’re gonna wear some frilly dresses just for gig (and to attract all those Kise Ryouta fans in the campus who will not dare miss such a rare occasion) but then Kasamatsu and the others agreed that each one of them must invite at least five people to reach and surpass their quota.

 

Kise thought he can invite his manager and his other friends at the agency,but they declined because of schedules and stuff. He can’t blame them,their work really can’t give much free time. Realizing he can’t get anyone from his workplace, that’s when Kise gets slapped with reality and its walls. Big walls.

 

"So you’re fine with your schoolmates and us seeing you in a dress,but not your Teiko buddies?" asks his manager, whom Kise calls last minute in hopes of getting at least one person from the agency, better yet manager-san herself.

 

"I’d give anything just to avoid that! And besides,they won’t even consider coming here anyway. Not for a ’hi’ or a one-on-one,how much more for a Kise on a frilly outfit?!" But the universe and all saints can’t give it this time to the boy with honey colored eyes. He’s praying now that sempai’s kick and punches won’t hurt as much when he gets it.

 

And the sun announces ’Judgement Day’ for Kise. No one gets late for the 6am meeting time,and even Kise’s fangirls are on the dot. He thanks them for lending them a hand on make-up and stuff--Kise can’t work on all of their make-up done in an hour so the girls were like angels who lifts some load off Kise’s burdened conscience and heart.

 

The other students are also busy with their own booths. Each classroom is transformed to different business establishments. Horror booth is a must,but so are cafes. The Kaijou basketball club’s cafe is a must-go-to,as the students say, but there’s also the baseball club’s sushi bar and the drama club’s original play. The competition indeed is high.

 

"Oi,Kise! We’re counting on you." Kasamatsu places a hand on Kise’s shoulder.

 

"Isn’t it unfair,sempai? Why are you not wearing dresses too?" Kise pouts. Only the third years are exempt from wearing frilly dresses and long,colorful wigs.

 

"Ahh,you have the nerve to actually ask your sempai,huh?" if Kise wasn’t wearing make-up Kasamatsu surely would have pinched his nose or his cheeks,so he gets a kick in his sheen instead.

"Itai!!Itai!! Okay,I get it now sempai!"

 "Know your place,kohai! Now everyone,get ready! We’re opening in fifteen minutes! Go to your posts."

 

Kise inhales deeply,and exhales as if he’s letting all the air out of his lungs. ’Focus...Right now,I’m a maid in a maid cafe’ his mind sort of repulse the thought of maid cafe,so he thinks ’cafe,cafe’ instead. He tries to remember how girls in the maid cafe move...trying to copy from his memory when his sisters took him to one. Combining his Perfect Copy and his acting skills,he thinks he’s invincible.

 

Kise is undoubtedly the most beautiful maid in their cafe. He has a waist-length wavy blonde wig and put some frilly small ribbons on his hair. His maid outfit is color black with white laces and a frilly apron. Underneath the skirt are layers of frills,adding puff to his dress. A couple of inches of skin can be seen between the skirt and his thigh-high white stockings (also with laces). To add to his discomfort,they made him wear ankle-high black boots with three-inch heels. ’Why would this even be a fad to the girls? Can they even move with these?!’ the unease,he thinks,is because of the weight of the frilly dress and the wig.

 

He regrets agreeing to a maid cafe now. ’I could’ve just asked them to a trip to the hot springs...’ but then he isn’t on Akashi-level yet so it’s impossible to treat the whole team to a hotspring resort with lodging included.

 

"Sempai,do you really want that all-expense paid trip to a hotspring resort in Hokkaido?" Kise asks Kasamatsu,just minutes away from opening their cafe.

 

 "It’s not for me,Kise. It’s for you,too. For the team. I want you all to experience that and relax even for just a while.”

 

 Kise’s heart felt like they were facing the sunset by the bay with waves hitting the cliff at that.

 

"Oh,by the way, did you invite the guys from Seirin? Did you ask Kuroko?" the captain asks,raising an eyebrow

"Eh?..Ah...Oh,yeah,I asked but they...Kurokocchi said they are having a training camp starting today,so..."

"Oh,is that so. How ’bout that guy from Toou and his girlfriend? Is he coming?"

 "It’s Aominecchi. And Momoicchi is not his girlfriend...yet! They’re having a date today so I didn’t tell them. I don’t wanna ruin Aominecchi’s plans. Aheheh..." Kise smiles,scratching an imaginary itch at the back of his head.

 

"Hmm,so none from Toou,huh.Well if you invited your friend from Shutoku I doubt he’ll be going." "That’s--!!" Kise stops when he realizes that sempai is right,but then he thinks he should have invited Takao but the raven will surely bring Midorimacchi with him so it’s 80% no.

 

 "Okay,men," Kasamatsu yells, "this is it!"

****

**_"Irasshaimase!!!"_ **

****

There’s already a line by the door of their cafe. The first customers are obviously fans of Kise,and the others are brothers and sisters of Kise’s teammates. There’s laughter when their customer recognizes them,but of course it’s part of the fun--Kise thinks. And even when he didn’t invite anyone from his Teiko friends,his fan girls will suffice. No worries,no worries.

 

The early birds enjoy the breakfast special. Many compliment the food more than the ambiance and theme. Kobori and the other sempais are perfect for the job; even Kasamatsu himself feels like his mouth is watering just because of the smell of their cooking.

 

On a positive note,Kise finds it easier to be on the job considering that he knows no one from work or from the Generation of Miracles will be coming. ’I’ll just try to enjoy this event...That’s the point of all these, right?’ he thinks.

 

 

The customers also enjoy taking pictures of the maids. The maids being basketball players,of course they’re not as cute as those in the real maid cafes, but the effort and a gorgeous Kise Ryouta makes up for it. Male customers don’t even recognize him as the model in Zunon mags and one even asks for Kise’s number, but Kasamatsu politely declines and reminds the customer that they are members of Kaijou’s men’s basketball club. Embarassed, the customer apologizes and his friends try to cheer up the poor guy.

 

"You didn’t have to be so harsh to him,sempai." as if reflex or protocol,Kise comforts the depressed customer,tapping his shoulders from behind and leans beside him,slightly sitting to sincerely say "Sorry,master. I hope you’ll forgive me if I give you a free photo op with me instead."

 

A photo with a maid cost 100 yen. Nothing much for it to be free but it’s Kise who offers,that makes it worth thousands.

 

While they were taking a photo,Kise gets slightly pushed when a group of customers walk past behind him. His knees hit the floor.

 

’What,at least they can say sorry’ Kise thinks as he puts his hair behind his left ear and glares at the pack behind him

 

"Oh,sorry about that--" a tall,brown haired man says--sounding apologetic yet bright at the same time. He bows in apology and when their eyes meet they freeze.

 

Taking three seconds before the tall brunette says "Ano...aren’t you--"

 

 "Hey,Hyuuga! Izuki! Kiyoshi!"

 

Heads turn to where Moriyama is,as it was him who called the names. Kiyoshi breaks eye contact with Kise and looks at Moriyama and the others. Kise catches himself staring for a few more seconds and then snaps out of damnation and back to maid-mode.

 

’Kuussooooo! That was Kurokocchi’s sempai! The Iron Heart! Seirin’s captain and the eagle eye sempai is here, too!’ even in despair Kise takes the promised picture with the customer (who looked puzzled when Kise and Kiyoshi stared at each other).

 

"Okay,thanks,master.I gotta go now.Bye!Enjoy your meal!" the model says in a second,leaving his customers dazed and a bit curious as the maid flees.

 

"Oi,Kise. Take this to table 5... Uh,what’s wrong?" Kobori asks as he passes a plate of Omu-Rice to Kise,who takes the plate one-handedly as the other hand covers the left side of his face.

 

 "Sempai,can I take a break after I deliver this to Table 5?" Kise whispers

 

"Not feeling well? It’s peak hour but if you’re feeling drained you should rest. Don’t forget to give the Omu-Rice the maid-thingy before you go."

 

"Th...thanks sempai" Kise bows before leaving,but another sempai calls him to take a drink to table 8,and offers him to put the food and the drink in a tray for easier transport to which he obliges. Kise lowers his head while he heads for table 8

"Hai,enjoy your drink,milady." and swiftly heads for table 5,still lowering his head while walking. He tries to avoid looking at people obviously,not taking the risk of seeing the Seirin bunch.

 

"Hai,enjoy your Omu-Rice,master! But,we’ll chant a spell to make it more delicious!" Kise says while he smiles,seemingly talking to the table than his master. He forgets thinking about the Seirin guys.

 

"Uh...uhmm..."

 

_’oh my God... damn it’_

The consequence of not actually looking is making blunders that lead to actually seeing. Kise delivered the food to the wrong table,to the Seirin table at that. The stares he’s getting from three pairs of sempai-eyes!

 

"A...ara...G-gomenasai,it seems this maid has made a mistake,my masters. Please excuse me..." Kise manages to stay courteous and hold his grace, but the moment he makes a run to table 5, he loses it. He trips on his heels and is near to facing the floor and drop the omu-rice when big palms and arms catches him by his waist.

 

 _Right of postponement_.

 

"Oi,what happened?" Kasamatsu hurries to where the commotion is.

 

"Are you alright?" Kiyoshi asks Kise. The blonde is still shaken from the incident, his heart froze when he thought he was really gonna fall. It takes him a moment to realize that Kiyoshi-sempai is holding him from behind right then and there. Hyuuga and Izuki were paused in motion,looking as if they ought to catch the falling maid.

 

"Maid-san,is it that hard not to fall for me?" Izuki says with a smile

"Izuki..." Hyuuga sighs "...anyway,are you alright?"

 

 Hyuuga is asking Kise,obviously, but the blonde is too busy blushing and overthinking.

 _’Kiyoshi-sempai is so kakkoii...’_ and _‘hopefully they don’t recognize me_ ’

 

"Oi,are you now members of the ballet club?" Kasamatsu strides.

 

_’Kuso!’_

Kise closes his eyes,as if praying that he could just disappear. His heating face isn’t helping,but then Kiyoshi’s hold fixes his position so that Kise is standing straight.He doesn’t let go of Kise,though,and places a hand on Kise’s waist-pulling him closer to his own body so that the maid’s leaning on him while trying to regain balance. Kise looks up to the taller sempai,Kiyoshi notices.

 

 He smiles and says,as if in a whisper

 "Are you okay?"

 

Kise tries to look sincere by looking at Kiyoshi’s eyes,but looks away instead.

"Ha..haissu. Thanks." he whispers back

"Seirin? What are you doing here,aren’t you out for training camp?"

 "Hey,Kasamatsu. Moriyama invited us here. What training camp?" Seirin’s captain asks.

 

The Kaijou captain gives his maid-kohai the death glare saying ’how dare you lie to me!’ and ’we’ll talk later’ which seems like a sparring session between a boxer and a helpless sandbag.

"Nevermind. You ordered already?" Kasamatsu asks the Seirin trio.

 

That’s when Kise felt his existence burn in shame. It’s for times like this that Kuroko’s lack of presence becomes useful for Kise,if he had copied it. Instead he slips out for survival,and to deliver the Omu-rice to the nearby table fucking 5.

 

"Omataseshimashita,master! Here’s your Omu-rice! But we’ll chant a spell to make it more delicious..." Kise doesn’t mind doing it for others,he just hopes he will not be the one serving the nearby table. Oh forces that be, he chants in his head.

 

Back to the said table

"Where are the others?" Kasamatsu asks Hyuuga

 "They’ll be following soon. We got the day off and they have plans,but some said they’ll be catching up. It’s not every day we get to go out of town."

 

 

 

~o~o~o~

 

"Sing with me,na,master? _Omu,Omu,Omu_..." Kise swings sideways with hands clapping

 

" _Raisu,Raisu,Raisu_..." he close-opens his hands,shaped like puppet mouths, the customer follows his every move

 

" _Super Oishii ni na~re_!" he puts two hands aside his cheeks and then circles an index finger pointing to the oishii-fied omu-rice.

 

 "Hai! Enjoy your Super Oishii Omu--"

 

" ** _Maaaaaaan_** ,what’re we doing here, Tetsu?"

 

 _"--necchi?!!.."_ Kise gasps as he hears that ever so macho and bored voice of none other than

 

"Aomine-kun,you should have declined if you really don’t want to go."

 

 "But Satsuki asked me to go with her,didn’t know she’d be having a cold. And I’m damn bored."

 

"Hmph."

 

 "I wanna try the parfait,Aka-chin."

 

"Later. We search for Ryouta first."

 

 "Arf!"

 

 "Oi,Kuroko! Don’t let Nigou get near me!"

 

 

’They’re ALL here!’ Kise’s eyes widen just by hearing the familiar voices, luckily his hair and bangs is long enough to cover his face--a bit. He doesn’t search for their location in fear of them seeing him.

 

"Uhm. Enjoy your meal!" he says to the customer with the Omu-rice and,again,he flees. He puts the circular tray inches apart from his face while he runs for dear life to the kitchen area (just a partition in the classroom to be exact). Kise crawls downward to avoid being seen by his teammates,present and past.

 

"Kise,taking a break isn’t bad. I’ll tell Kasamatsu. It’s okay,you don’t have to hide."

"But I need to hide,sempai. Please!" the blonde tells Kobori as he squirms his way under the bar.

 

Kise can’t see but Kasamatsu is walking towards the kitchen area and leans on the bar

 

"We’re raking it! Everyone is busy,lunchtime really is peak hour." Kasamatsu gives a paper with the orders of the Seirin trio. He looks at their cafe,looking quite satisfied. Kobori nods in agreement and works on the list. "Hey,there’s the Kiseki guys. They’re probably here for Kise" Kobori says as he noticed a bunch of colorful tufts huddled in a table.

 

’ _Nooooo_!’ Kise thinks in despair. He’s just underneath the bar, by Kobori’s legs. It didn’t matter if he’s wearing kilograms of cloth and pointy heels and that his thighs are nearly fully exposed,he just needs to survive.

 

"What?! That damn bastard! He told me the Seirin guys are out for training and look--their starters are all here! That kid is really gonna get it later! Speaking of,where is that brat?"

 

"He’s taking a break. He’s kinda unwell since before lunchtime."

 

 "And he didn’t tell me? Really now..." the list aint getting shorter

"Where is he?"

Kise tugs Kobori’s pants,trying to tell the sempai ’don’t tell that I’m here’, but Kobori is really worried for Kise’s wellbeing and decides that Kasamatsu needs to have Kise rest properly.

 

"He’s underneath..."

 

"Huh?" Kasamatsu raises a brow

 

 ’Why haven’t I brought Oha-asa’s lucky item for today..Should I have followed Midorimacchi’s reminders?...am I jinxed?!’ Kise facepalms

 

"Kasamatsu-sempai,the guys from table 1 are looking for you." a second year in maid outfit interrupts. "Now what...anyway,if Kise needs to go to the clinic ask Moriyama to help him. Uh,no,he will surely flirt around and might forget to return...Gah,at such an hour."

 Kise hears the concern and the trouble in Kasamatsu’s tone.

"Take him to the clinic and get back here quick. We need you..." Kasamatsu pats Kobori at the shoulder and leaves for the summons.

 

Kise slowly emerges from below,realizing how selfish it was of him to be hiding while the others are out there,in the battlefield, in maid’s clothing.

 

"I’m fine after all,sempai."

 "You sure?"

 He’s not. He still feels afraid of his Teiko buddies seeing him in a maid cafe as the maid himself. He doesn’t wanna see their disgusted and disapproving looks. Whereas a common person can just laugh at such a feat, the members of the Generation of Miracles are different. Their words scrape him inside. Deeply inside.

 

 

 

-“0”-“0”-“0”-“0”-

 

"Where is Kise-chin?"

Murasakibara actually asking is new to them, it’s a person and it’s Kise.

"He’s busy. It’s peak hour afterall." Midorima pushes up his glasses. In his part of the table sits a rabbit figurine and Kerosuke. Lucky items for Cancer and Gemini.

 

"Then let’s just go back when they’re not busy. We can’t stay sitting here while we wait for that idiot."

 

"Daiki," those with more to say halts at Akashi’s voice,even Nigou who sits behavely under the table. "...we’re gonna wait for Ryouta here." chill,arms crossed,eyes closed. Absolute. None of them moves.

 

"Hey,Kuroko! Kagami!"

 

"Oh,sempais. Hey!" Kagami nods to the direction of table 6,where the Seirin trio sits--enjoying water for the moment.

 

“Bakagami,ask them about Kise."

 "Ahomine!How would they know?They’re customers,too!"

 "Maybe they noticed Kise-kun. They arrived earlier than us."

"Okay,okay. Uhm,Sempai!" Kagami’s head turns to table 6 again

"Yeah?!" Izuki calls

"You seen Kise?"

 "What?!"

 "Have you seen Kise?!"

 "Uhh,I didn’t quite catch that, what?!"

"DEAR CUSTOMERS!!PLEASE REFRAIN FROM YELLING INSIDE THE CAFE!"

 "Damn it,Hayakawa! Quit being loud for a second!!"

The other customers laugh at the scenario,but the maids know better. Captain can be scary at times.

 

"So you guys,what do you need from me?" Kasamatsu asks,looking at all the Kiseki guys.

 

Akashi nudges forward from his seat. He’s at the godfather seat,across Aomine.To his right are Midorima and Murasakibara,to his left are Kuroko and Kagami.

"This is quite a cafe. Where is Ryouta?"

Kasamatsu is slightly irked with how the red head casually talks like he’s superior even to his sempais. "He’s taking a break. Apparently he’s not feeling well." At that,Akashi,Midorima and Murasakibara rise from their seats; each glaring at the unexpected actions from the others.

 "Where is the infirmary?" Akashi asks

 

 

"Aren’t you going with them,Aomine-kun?"

 

 "No need. I’ll just text Kise that I’m here; he’ll come flying to me."

 

"Don’t be so confident,Ahomine. I even called him but he didn’t pick it up. What makes you think he’ll come flying to you when you text him?"

 

"Because it’s ME,Bakagami." Aomine gives a grin,the one he shows when he knows he’s winning

 

 "I can’t agree with you,Aomine-kun. I wasn’t even invited by Kise-kun. We wouldn’t know about this event if not for Moriyama-sempai inviting our team. Maybe Kise-kun didn’t even want us to be here."

 

Aomine shuts at that,Kagami snickers.

 

"But we ARE here.I’m not going home before the idiot sees us." then Aomine fishes out his phone from his pocket and types a message for Kise. After sending,his smug face is back.

 

 "Heh! Now he’ll come flying to me. I said I’ll never play 1-on-1 with him ever again if he won’t."

 "The idiocy ensues. He probably can’t read it now because he’s busy,or resting. Don’t think Kise’s world revolves around you,Ahomine."

 

 

The bickering reaches even to table 6. Izuki is very interested on who’s going to win the battle. "Thank God we only have Kagami to deal with." Hyuuga says,then he notices Kiyoshi,who’s in deep thought.

 

"Kiyoshi,what’s wrong?" Kiyoshi’s eyes reflect the deepening of his thoughts

 "Hyuuga...this is a maid cafe,right?"

 

"Uh...supposedly...but seems like maid and butler cafe,so...yeah?"

 

 "And they’re members of Kaijou’s basketball club...?"

 

 "...And? We did the same thing before,but this is a bit more--tame. What we did then was crazy."

 

Kiyoshi puts his hand by his chin,soonly covers his face to cover a sprinkle of blush. Hyuuga raises a brow but says nothing.

 _’Then it’s really..._ ’

 

 

 

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

"Bring this to table 7,please."

"H-haissu!"

 

 Kise gets back to his chipper self,or tries to get back to his happy-maid role. His heart is still furiously thumping and he feels a void crawl from his spine to his stomach. ’What’s wrong,me?! This is not Kise Ryouta! Stop being scared! Go! I can do this!’

 

 "Hey,Kise. Hang in there,okay?" says a fellow maid before he leaves the kitchen area.

 "Yeah!" with that,his model confidence was regained.

 

When he steps out to the battlefield,he searches for table 7 and creates a map in his head. The closest tables to the kitchen area are tables 12, 11 and 10,so table 1-aka the Kiseki table- is further away. Kise again maps out the route to table 7 and how he could maintain himself from facing table 1.

 "Yoshi. I can do this!" he arm-pumps and goes.

 

"Enjoy your meal,sempai--err--masters!" says a flustered Kaijou first year to the Seirin juniors who just got their food after a series of ’Sweet Sweet Spell’ and other maid thingies.

When the maid left,Hyuuga exhales a decade of breath.

 

 "Haaah...So much for ice cream and pasta!"

"This is a maid cafe,they’re just acting the part. They had you _maid_ , Hyuuga."

 "Well,well... I’ll tell on Riko if you don’t stop talking about Kaijou’s lovely maids. Itadakimasu!"

 "What?! When did you have the guts,huh,Kiyoshi?"

 

Kiyoshi is about to take a forkful of pasta when he notices long blonde locks from afar. He watches as the tall maid carefully walks with a tray holding what seems to be a sundae or whatever.

 

_’It’s the same dance that the maid did for Izuki’s parfait...Oh, he’s giggling...Photo? Is that allowed? I should have asked Kasamatsu...wait,where is that hand touching?’_

"Kiyoshi?" Izuki asks,looking worried

 "Uh,sorry. I’ll be back in a bit."

 

 

 

 

Kagami jumps in his seat, hovering closer to Kuroko

"O--Oi...look at that blonde maid..."

"Which one,Kagami-kun? There are five of them." Kuroko looks forward,left and right in minimal movements. Trying to be discreet.

 

 "Where, Bakagami?"

 

 "Dammit,why don’t you use your eyes instead of your mouth? There, near the sempais’ table!"

 

 The three if them,and Nigou, turn to the direction Kagami pointed to. There’s a tall blonde maid whose back is turned to them so they can’t see the face.

Then Kiyoshi enters the frame.

 

 "What’s sempai doing there?"

 

 "Maybe he’s got a thing for maids...Or for thighs." Aomine snorts at his own comments while Kuroko and Kagami stay focused on the live movie happening at table 7.

 

"Aomine-kun...this maid cafe is run by the Kaijou’s basketball club."

 

 "..so?"

 

 It takes Aomine some moments to realize that there can’t be a girl who’s just inches below Kiyoshi’s height.

 

 

~’*’~’*’~

 

 

"A photo? Sure! It’s 100 yen."

 

The customer from table 7, a male student who seems like a first year, asks for a photo with maid Kise. Kise leans closer to the student to make themselves fit the frame of the phone cam. Whilst the student’s left hand is holding the phone, the other-the one on Kise’s side- lands on Kise’s further right shoulder. Kise smiles bigger upon the gesture, feeling happy for his happy customer. ‘Must be a fan.’ he thinks

 

 "Can we take another one?" said customer asks

 "As you wish,my master." Kise lets a small laugh and is handed another hundred yen.

 

Kise couldn’t see but the customer’s right hand is about to land somewhere below his waist. Kiyoshi grabs the hand just before it lands the frilly skirt.

 

 "There you are!"

 

 "Huh..?!"

Kise turns back and looks up to a towering Kiyoshi Teppei, with a hand holding the student’s forearm.

 

"H-hey! Let me go! You’re hurting me!"

 

 "M--master--" Kise looks concerned and puzzled

 

 "Sorry, I just saved you from a mean bug! You were about to be poisoned, good thing I saved you." Kiyoshi explains to the customer.

 

 "Well, you be careful, okay? Blood suckers are everywhere! One wrong move and _you’ll be killed_."

 

He gives a knowing grin to the guilty customer.

 

"Well, I saved you so no worries. Let’s go!"

 "Wha-whu---?" Kiyoshi pulls Kise away from the darned customer and literally from the room. Some whispers can be heard, the Kaijou team flabbergasted at the act.

 

 

"Kidnapped! Kise has been kidnapped!" one first year says to the sempais at the corner

 "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!!"

 

"Hayakawa..." with father Kasamatsu away, mother Moriyama takes charge.

 

"It’s Kiyoshi. He won’t hurt Kise. They’ll be back soon. It’s best for us if you guys keep on working. There are still customers and the fight is still on so go,go go!"

 

‘What could have happened?’ Moriyama wonders.

 

 

 

"So that was..?" Kagami didn’t need to complete his sentence. No time for words, Aomine, Kagami and Tetsu--with Nigou--run after them.

 


	2. Iron Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi ran away with Maid-Kise  
> Kiseki no Sedai looks for Kise  
> but what does the blonde really feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more dialogue than the first chapter, but I still hope you get to see the picture ^^;
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei <3

"Where is Kiyoshi?"

"Yeah,his ice cream is getting _cold_..." Izuki gives Hyuuga a wide grin, whereas Hyuuga tries to smack him but is in no will to do so.

"He must be looking for the restroom. Is it bad? The pasta?"

 "It’s so damn good, if that idiot’s not coming back I’m eating his."

Moriyama walks up to the two, looking concerned and bothered.

 "Uhm,has our Kise done something to Kiyoshi?"

 Izuki and Hyuuga looks at each other, "What? Why?"

 

 

 

"Nope,didn’t see him. Hey,Kasamatsu-kun,I heard your cafe is doing great. I was planning on visiting later,but it seems the top maid will not be there,huh..."

"Th..thanks sensei."

 "Maybe he’s gone for fresh air. He must be back to your cafe now."

"Yes. Thanks again,sensei." Kasamatsu closes the door to the infirmary and looks up to his not-so amused guests.

 "Well,he’s not here. Maybe sensei is right and he just took a break. I’ll be going back now,anything else?"

Akashi seems to have lost 20 percent of his patience in gauge. He dials Kise’s number.

 

_“Hello,this is Kise Ryouta! I’m busy at the moment but feel free to leave a message after the tone!”_

 

Akashi looks at his phone, rather surprised that Ryouta didn’t answer _his_ call.

_’So this is how Ryouta feels every time I...’_

 

"If Kise-chin won’t answer your calls,it must be the end of the world." Murasakibara comments, Midorima and Kasamatsu both gave a suppressed gesture of surprise.  Akashi doesn’t show but he feels wounded and irritated at the same time.

 

Midorima tries his luck and takes his turn. Gripping hard his and Kise’s lucky items, his left hand dials Kise’s number but he pauses before he pushes the call button. He’s thinking twice before giving up the up-to-now cold treatment to Kise, but he wants to see the bouncing ball of energy named Kise Ryouta now.

 "Press the call button, Mido-chin." the Yosen player said,he is looking at Midorima’s actions like everybody in the pack.

"D-don’t rush me--wait-!" Murasakibara took the liberty of pushing the call button, and the ringing sound, as if in loudspeaker mode, can be heard.

 

 

~`*`*’*’~

Since the moment they left the cafe, Kiyoshi has been tugging Kise to run along. His huge palm encloses Kise’s smaller hand. Kise doesn’t know what to say and stays quiet while he tries to figure things out.

They walk briskly along busy, colourful hallways. Of course Kise’s look attracts a lot of attention. Some girls scream “Kyaa” either because they see Kise or because of their running hand-in-hand seem romantic to the ladies.

They reach a part of the hallway without booths and with less people and noise. The sound of his heels resounds throughout and Kise feels like his lungs has been released from the previous stuffiness of the atmosphere. Kiyoshi slows down and stops walking when they reach the end of the hallway by a window. He turns to Kise with his peaceful smile.

“Hello. Long time no see, Kise-kun!”

 _‘This sempai dragged me here just to say_ hi _? Moreover--’_

“S—sempai, you knew?”

“I wasn’t sure at first because there were five of you wearing blonde wigs, but I saw your earring when I bumped on you earlier. Oh, sorry about that, really.”

‘Damn, I forgot to take it off!’

 

Kise notices that they’re still holding hands. It’s warm, but he lets go.

 

“Are you okay now? You’re kind of off while you were serving back there.”

‘God, is he talking about my mistake in their table?’

“I’m sorry about that.”

“What? No, if anyone, it’s that student who’s got to say sorry. He tried to touch you. Good thing I caught him before his hand landed somewhere...unpleasant.”

Kise’s eyes widen at that. That student tried to what? His wonder hovers more to the part that Kiyoshi has been looking at him while he was serving.

The thing with Kiyoshi Teppei is he’s not just looking. He’s watching, staring.

The blonde feels a warm sensation creep up to his ears.

“...you said you saved him from a bug.”

“Hmh..” Kiyoshi smiles casually

“Back then I was actually talking to _you_.”

Kiyoshi’s eyes are looking—staring at Kise’s own golden eyes. ‘This sempai...why is he doing this?’ Kise is the first to look away.

“Why did you drag me here, uhm...sempai?”

Now it’s Kiyoshi’s eyes that widen.

‘ _Why indeed?_ ’ the sempai is puzzled, too.

Before any one of them can say anything, a song suddenly interrupts

_~Hello!_

_Doko ni iru no?　Nani shiteru no?_

_Boku no kimochi shiri mo sezu ni_

_Hello!_

_Itsu no ma ni ka　Yowaki ni natteku_

_BURADDOTAIPU B no kimi wo suki ni nacchatta boku no make da~_

“Uhm, excuse me for a while, sempai...” Kise fishes out his phone from the pocket of his skirt. He sees a lot of notifications and missed calls

“This is my ringtone for Midorimacchi! He never calls me and he even swore that if he did it’d be the end of the world! I have to get this one! “

“S-sure.”

‘ _A special tone for Midorima Shintarou...He’s the three-pointer from Shutoku, right?_ ’

 

 

\--------

“Hello, Midorimacchi?! Is today the end of the world as you predicted?”

“Ki—Kise?!!” Midorima says as if he’s a rescuer confirming life from someone.

“Yes, it’s me. Are you okay, Midorimacchi?”

“Where are you?”

“I--I’m in school. At Kaijou.”

“Where exactly in Kaijou?”

Without a word, Akashi takes the phone from Midorima’s hand.

“Ryouta,”

“A---Akashicchi?! You’re with Midorimacchi now? Is there a get-together I’m not informed of?! That’s so mean!!”

Akashi sighs, in relief that Kise is not avoiding him but it also reminds of the red-head that

“You didn’t answer my call, but you picked up Shintarou’s. Immediately, I might say.”

“Well...that’s...” Kise is deeply sorry that he couldn’t return the calls and messages “It’s because Midorimacchi said it’d be the end of the world when the time comes that _he_ calls _me_. And I answered this call because I thought it’s the--”

“We’re in Kaijou. Where are you?”

“EEEEEEEEHHHH???!!!” Kise already knows that the Kiseki guys are in Kaijou, at their cafe even. He didn’t expect Akashi to want to see him so much as to call him.

“Tell me where you are right now. You can’t hang up on me, Ryouta.”

Kise covers his phone, as if covering the receiver, and fidgets. Kiyoshi notices but waits for Kise to finish the call rather than interrupting.

“W—what should I do...? I don’t want them to see me!”

Kise tries not to hang up on Akashi

“Uh..Why don’t you tell me where you guys are and I’ll go there! I don’t want you to get lost around the campus looking for me. Aheheh...”

“We’re with your captain. We’re going back to your cafe.”

“Uhmmm, I’ll see you then! B--bye, Akashicchi!”

“Ryouta—“

“This is not hanging up, okay?!”

Kise ends the conversation and realizes has he ever felt scared of ending a phone call.

 

 

“Don’t you want to see them?” Kiyoshi asks

“I do! I want to see them, but I don’t want them to see me like—“

“KISE!”

They both look at the other end of the hallway, seeing Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami and Nigou.

“Aominecchi!?  You guys...and dog!?”

As the three players are about to approach Kise, Kiyoshi grabs Kise’s hand and runs for the stairway going downward.

“Se—sempai?!”

“You don’t want them to see you, right? We’re escaping!”

 

“Oi, Kise, don’t run!”

“Kiyoshi-sempai is tugging him.”

“Let’s go!”

“Arf!”

 

 

 --`o’--

 

“I’m back.”

“Kasamatsu!”

“Hey, how’s it going?” Kasamatsu asks Moriyama while Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara steer their way to their previous table only to find no one of their companions there.

“Hello, masters. Table for three?” a maid asks

“Where are Tetsu and the others?” Akashi asks Moriyama, the second in-command-looking who might have known the answer to his question.

“They suddenly left some time ago. And Kiyoshi...”

“What about him?” Kasamatsu asks

“He took Kise.”

The three Kiseki members suddenly darted their eyes to Moriyama.

 

 

 

~`*`*`*~

_Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi saw me! How did they know?!_

_And...Kurokocchi’s sempai has been tugging me here and there. What’s going on?_

_And this dress! God, if I’m not Kise Ryouta I could’ve just ditched this cursed outfit right here, right now!_

_This wig is too heavy, too. Can I just pull it out? I can do without this, my hair is obviously better!_

_Ahh...the make-up is starting to feel sticky._

_It’s so hot! I’m not even playing but I feel like I’m sweating buckets!_

_My legs feel so heavy. These heels..._

_Sempai’s hand..._

_He’s holding my hand tight._

_I can’t be lost at my own school._

_But it’s warm..._

_Sempai..._

_What’s his name again?_

_K....Ki..._

_Kiyoshi...._

_Miyaji? Uh, no that’s not his name..._

_Kiyoshi...Kiyoshi..._

_“Te...ppei...”_

~~~--~~~

“Awake?”

“Hngh...Sem..pai?”

Kise has his head rested on Kiyoshi’s lap. His elbows and thighs feel the cold floor where his back is laid. His hands are both on top of his stomach. He sees the ceiling, a familiar ceiling but the lack of light makes it hard for him to recognize. The only light is from a small window way above them. The dancing dusts in the ray of afternoon light pulls his lips to a smile. His vision hovers back to Kiyoshi’s face.

“I hope you have rested well. I—“

“W—wha!” before Kise could get lost in Kiyoshi’s smile he lifts himself up hurriedly, but the sudden action makes him feel dizzy.

“Don’t rush, it’s fine.” Kiyoshi pulls Kise back to rest the blonde’s head on his lap.

“Hey, I can breathe better...”

“Uhm... Sorry, I loosened your blouse for better ventilation. I also took off your wig, figured it might make you feel lighter.”

“Haaaah...Thank God you did, sempai.”

“Hm?” Kiyoshi’s eyes widen, with a slight look of disappointment

“You’re calling me ‘sempai’ again?”

“W-why? You’re a year higher so yeah.”

“You know, it’s okay. You called me by my name a while ago.”

“I did?!”

Red keeps on creeping Kise’s face but only Kiyoshi can see. He gives a smile that could almost beat the blonde’s sweetest smile.

“You called me ‘Teppei’ before you passed out, _Ryouta-kun_.”

 

Strawberry red.

 

The blonde maid tries to fight the fluffy sensation. He’s embarrassed at the fact that he called a sempai from another team by his given name, but his feeling when his own given name was said is undefined. Rather, he doesn’t know what the feeling is called. Even his sempai Kasamatsu never called him ‘Ryouta’ before. The sudden familiarity is slightly uncomfortable but not unwelcome.

 

“Where are we?”

“Hmm... I think this is a storage room of some sort. It’s near your gym. When you collapsed I carried you here—the nearest where you could rest. “

 

‘Carried?!’

 

Kise can only imagine himself being carried bridal style by the manly sempai. ‘Good bye, Kise Ryouta’s image’ he thinks.

 

“Thank goodness it wasn’t that bad. I was wondering how to bring you to the infirmary without attracting too much attention. But then it got to me that I don’t even know where the infirmary is! Hahaha!” Kiyoshi’s grandpa-like aura strikes

 

He thought Kise would be amused. The younger one put an arm over his face, as if to cover his face.

‘He also removed my make-up.’ He feels

 

“This is so weird.” Kise says with a laugh void of amusement.

“Why are you doing this, sempai? Why did you save me then when I tripped my feet trying to get away from you? Why did you save me from getting harassed by that customer? Why did you help me escape Aominecchi and the others? And to this far....why?!”

Kise’s voice breaks into suppressed sobs. The taller sempai notices.

_‘He’s crying?’_

“Kise-kun...”

Before Kiyoshi could say his thoughts, they hear some sounds from outside.

 

 

 

“You seen them?”

“No. How about you, Kagami-kun?”

“Nah. How about Nigou sniff our way to Kise? Can he do that?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have anything that has Kise-kun’s smell.”

“How ‘bout you call fetish-sempai?”

“Aomine-kun, please stop calling Kiyoshi-sempai that.”

“Well, we could try. I doubt he’s gonna tell us their location, though.”

 

 

 

“Sempai...” Kise stops sobbing and slightly moves his arm from his face. Eyes and nose slightly red from crying, he looks pleadingly at Kiyoshi.

 

 _‘God...how did I make someone so beautiful cry?’_ Kiyoshi knows Kise’s worries and whispers

 

“Shhh...”

 

 

 

“Hello, sempai?”

The conversation is in loudspeaker mode, so that the three first years can hear.

“Uhh, Kagami? This is Izuki.”

“Izuki-sempai? Sorry, I thought I dialled Kiyoshi-sempai’s number...”

“You’re right. This is Kiyoshi’s...He’s just not here at the moment. So, what’s up?”

“Uhm, nevermind. Thanks sempai.”

 

 

 

“They’re looking for us.”

Kise just looks away.

“I don’t even know why they suddenly want to see me.”

This time, Kise slowly lifts himself up. He notices that he’s not wearing his shoes.

“Oh,” the older guy notices and holds up the pair of footwear “here’re your shoes.”

The brunette reaches for the blonde’s right foot

 

_‘...like Cinderella...What?! Why am I even thinking things like this?’_

“Sempai, I can put it on by myself.” Kise snatches the shoe away, but thinks twice before putting it on

“...on second thought...Walking like this is not that bad.” He wiggles his toes covered with stocking.

They both laugh melodiously. Kise’s previous hostility disappeared; he just can’t be unfriendly to anyone.

“If it’s you, anything is okay.” Kiyoshi comments, “You can also do without the wig, you know.”

“I know, right? It’s the sempais who wanted me to wear the wig. Damn, that thing is too heavy! And this dress--!” the kohai stops when he notices that his limiter has been unleashed and fears that Kiyoshi might think he’s annoying and talkative and whiny, but he just smiles while looking at Kise.

_He doesn’t just look...he stares..._

“Do I look weird without the wig and make-up?”

“I told you, if it’s you then it’s okay.”

Kise feels like he’s gonna melt with Kiyoshi’s words. He’s heard compliments before, but hearing from a sempai (and a male sempai at that), it feels different like a higher level of praise.

 

“Kise-kun,”

“Haissu?”

“You don’t have to be afraid.”

Kise’s eyes widen and he looks at Kiyoshi directly to his eyes

“I don’t know your whole history with Teiko, but...knowing Kuroko and Kagami, they’re here to cheer for you.”

“Sempai...”

“Your friends are toughties, but I think they really have a soft spot for you, you know?”

“That’s...that’s not true.” Kise sighs, looking down

 

“I don’t know...I tried to keep our bridges but it seems I’m the only one holding on the rope. I know Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are nice to the core that’s why they’re sticking with me. It makes me happy, but also sad at the same time. _Aah, I want to hang out with the others like our time in Teiko_ , I thought for so many times. And I did try to keep in touch with them, but so much has changed.”

 

Kiyoshi hears Kise sob again. This time he moves closer to the model.

 

“Don’t take yourself for granted, Kise-kun. They’re here because they want to be with you.”

The tall sempai lightly hugs the blonde kohai and pats the back of his head

“There, there...”

 

They stay that way for quite a time; Kiyoshi then feels Kise let out a soft giggle that the blonde fails to contain.

 

“You’re not calling me by my given name again?” Kise looks up to his sempai, eyes sparkly from tears

 

_‘God...’_

 

“Only if you call _me_ by my given name first.” Kiyoshi teases

“I can’t do that! You’re a sempai, and the others will think I’m being disrespectful if I did that.” The model pouts

 

“How about...” Kiyoshi places his hands on Kise’s shoulders,  “...we call each other with our given names only when it’s just us two. Is that okay, _Ryouta_?”

 

“Sem--...Teppei...-san?” Kise tries but he really can’t hide the red spreading on his face _‘he removed the –kun!’_

 

“Let’s go back. Your teammates must be looking for you...and you don’t need to put the wig back, you’re pretty as is.”

“What ‘pretty’?!”

 

 

~’*’*’~

“Ryouta...”

“Yes, Akashicchi?—err—master?”

“You’re going to watch the fireworks with me. You owe me.”

“That’s not fair, Akashi-kun. What do Kise-kun owe you?”

“We’re watching together and that is final.”

“We can watch it together with everyone, Akashicchi!”

“I brought you Gemini’s lucky item. It’s never too late to increase your luck and to change your fate.”

“Th—thanks, Midorimacchi.”

“Are you sure you can breathe in that dress, Kise-chin?”

“Uh, I can manage, Murasakibaracchi. It’s near closing time anyway; I’m changing clothes later.”

“Hn...I have an extra shirt if you need one.”

“Thanks! Oh, let’s wipe that chocolate off your face.”

“Oi, Kise! Aren’t there real girls in your cafe?”

“Aominecchi, I told you over and over, us members of the men’s basketball club run the cafe!”

“Give him some brains to remember.”

“Bakagami!”

“Hey, Kise, wanna go for a one-on-one after your shift?”

“Sure, Kagamicchi! But not in this dress, okay.”

“We’ll be waiting for you to get changed, Kise-kun.”

“Thanks, Kurokocchi. And you, too, Nigou-cchi.”

“Ar-rarf!”

“Oi, Kuroko! Put him down, will you?!”

“And, Ryouta,”

“Yep?”

“I..I’ll make sure to answer and return all your calls and messages from now on. And I want you to do the same.”

“Aka-chin is still hurt that you rejected his call but you answered Mido-chin’s.”

“Aaah, mou! I told you, Midorimacchi said that if he ever calls me it’d be the end of the world so no matter what I have to get his call!”

“It’d be the end of _his_ world.”

“Shut up, Aomine.”

“So it’s alright for you not to readily answer mine?”

“Akashicchi, I’m really really sorry about not catching your call...how can I make it up to you?”

“Hey, how about us? We called you several times, too! And sent a lot of messages at that.”

“We’re never gonna play one-on-one ever again, you idiot.”

“Heeeeeeh??? Kagamicchi, Aominecchi!!”

“I can play against you, Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi~~!”

“So, you’re not playing one-on-one later. Take us to the Fortune Telling booth. I’d want to see the extent of their powers if they match up to Oha-Asa.”

“Sure, Midorimacchi!”

“Who said playing is off?!”

“Aominecchi did.”

“I didn’t propose it in the first place.”

“Let’s all play and leave out Aomine-kun”

“Agreed. Let’s go. Daiki, you stay.”

“What am I, a dog?!”

“Rarf!”

“Nigou-cchi, you’re coming with us, too!”

“Oi, Kise!”

 

 

 

“Haaaah...”

“What’s that long sigh for, Moriyama?” Kasamatsu asks

“Our Kise has grown now, huh...”

_‘Our?’_

“Well, about time he does! That oversized baby...Hey, Kise! No one leaves ‘til clean-up is done!”

                                                                                        

 

.--o--.

The festival ends with the bonfire dance and a spectacular fireworks display. The basketball team places second for best booth, thus not getting the hotspring treat to Hokkaido. The guys are still happy, though, because Kise manages to get them passes to Akashi’s private resort in Kanagawa. Aomine wonders just how soft Akashi is on Kise.

The Kiseki guys, along with Kaijou basketball club members and some Seirin members, enjoy a night walk at the nearby beach. They enjoy the serene sound of the waves and the starry sky.

Kise feels like everything is a fleeting dream. A dream where even Akashi is laughing (but not as boisterous as Aomine or Kagami does). He’s happy; very much so that it scares him that what happens now is not real, or that these happy moments are the quiet before the storm.

 

His pace slows down, watching his former teammates’ backs as they walk forward... further away from him.

 

“Hey, what’re you spacing out for?” Kagami leans close to his face, just inches apart.

 

Kise closes his eyes for a moment, as if praying that this happiness could last forever.

 

“Nothing, Kagamicchi. Let’s go!”

 

Kagami looks forward and follows the others. Meanwhile, Kise feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and looks at the message he received.

 

_From: Teppei-sempai_

_Subject: Thank you_

_I really had a great time. Thanks, Ryouta. See you soon!_

_P.S. I hope you enjoyed your time with Kuroko and the others. I think they did enjoy being with you._

_P.P.S. I owe you guys 500 yen. Don’t ask why :P_

_P.P.P.S.I also hope you assign a special tone for my calls_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yatta! I wrote this quite faster than the first chapter. I got too excited with the Kiyoshi/Kise part (which is just 'fluff' ^^;)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> I plan to do a Kiyoshi pov version. But maybe for later ^^;
> 
> Kise's ringtone for Midorima is the song Hello by Yuki Kaji...I didn't know Midorima is a Type B, I searched just now! The song is really fit for MidoKi! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
